


Deal for... Love?

by Anjach



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demonic Possession, Demons, Dorito is in love, Evil Twins, Fainting, Fire, M/M, Past Abuse, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Reverse Dipper Pines, Reverse Falls, Reverse Mabel Pines, Yelling, it's all because of will, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjach/pseuds/Anjach
Summary: Mistakes are made and suddenly Mason Gleeful has to fulfil a deal with Bill that involves corrupting Dipper and making him fall in love with the demon. Will is along for the ride.





	Deal for... Love?

**Author's Note:**

> The story form of a roleplay I did with a couple friends! It took 5 hours for some reason...  
> Anyway, one of those friends is also writing her own version of this session, so I'll link it when it's ready! The poor thing took on so many roles, including Bill, Dipper and Ford. What a trooper.

Mason blinked as white filled his vision and he entered the mindscape, breath hitching slightly in the brief surprise that happened whenever he was brought to that place. He thought he would never get used to the squirming feeling in his stomach when he was transported via magic.  
Pushing down that feeling, he turned his heel to face a small blue demon in his human form, kneeling with his shaking head down as he gasped. Like he needed to breathe anyway. A blindfold covered two eyes and yellow chains held his hands behind his back, making Mason's cold heart skip a single beat before Bill appeared behind his younger brother. 

“Well, well, well, well, well! You've come to get your boy back then, right?” The dapper yellow demon spun his cane with a sly toothy grin, seeming unfazed by Mason’s growing scowl.

“Yes. Thanks to that stupid thing, I now have to actually do something for you. Ugh,” the boy huffed and turned to his servant. “Will, you're in for trouble when we're home.” Said demon hung his head even lower, accepting his fate immediately. 

“Oh, you're here for a deal? I suppose if you really want to, then! I do have an errand I'd like done…” Bill started to circle his pitiful brother with a slow and deliberate gait, stopping when he was standing between Mason and him. 

Mason cursed under his breath - was the trickster going to just give Will over before he mentioned a deal? This could have gone so much easier. His eyes briefly flickered to the blindfolded boy, whose clouded third eye was open slightly. “Spit it out, will you? I don't have all the time in the world.”

Bill pouted, tapping the head of his cane while staring to the side for a moment as if having second thoughts. Suddenly straightening his back and redirecting his eyes back to Mason, he continued. “I want Dipper to be with me.” The freckled boy just stared until Bill cleared his throat and knocked Will over with his cane to break the silence, Will just letting out a gasp. “The original one. He's so.. Original. And pure, like he's never been corrupted…” A frown slipped onto his face.  
“But he's too good. I can't get control over him- especially not with the ward he now has. I need you, Mason, to corrupt him for me. Toughen him up, help him grow evil thoughts in his head so that I can slip through.” 

Mason thought for a moment and then nodded, though he didn't necessarily look happy. This needed to happen if he wanted his slave and source of power back. “I'll do this and you'll give my dog back. Deal.” He held out a hand, which was taken by Bill's gloved one before he could change his mind - a large grin on the dream demon's face. Yellow flames leaped from the joined hands and Will's chains snapped off, leaving him to rip off the blindfold and wince at the light as he scrambled to sit up. 

Mason ripped his hand away, shaking off the slight heat and pushing past Bill to grab at Will’s wrist, pulling him up roughly. “Let's go, then.”

Bill barked a laugh and clicked his fingers, teleporting the three to the original dimension where his Dipper resided while Will almost fell over. Mason groaned - he didn't mean immediately. Now he had to drag Will around and be slowed down in his mission.

“You know what to do, Mason. Just don't hurt him or so help me…” Bill growled jokingly, sharply laughed and then with a click of the fingers, he disappeared into nothing.

Mason growled yet again, ticked off at his pet. It was all his fault, the idiot! He hadn't disciplined him well enough. He roughly tugged the wrist to his side closer as he started to walk towards the nearby Mystery Shack. “You're so useless,” he muttered and the bluenette just nodded pitifully, his third eye closed by then. Mason still had no idea what that thing did, or even if it still worked with all that damage on Will’s face.

His bare hand knocked against the oak and before long, the two heard light footsteps coming towards them. The door swung open and they were greeted with the somewhat familiar face of Dipper Pines. Within a second, the door slammed shut again.


End file.
